


H2O

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Sleep, being seen but not known at conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night // with all the world // dead // asleep, and he is just<br/>standing // on the front porch with the // door still // wide open // music rolling // over his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H2O

.

**H2O**

.

Middle of the night  
with all the world

dead

asleep, and he is just  
standing  
on the front porch with the  
door still  
wide open

music rolling  
over his back.

Light  
from the living room  
echoes

through him  
the night,  
and the darkness breaks  
all around.

He is in a sea  
of day and night

warmth and

He is just  
standing there,  
shirtless  
where anyone could see

the cool night air  
is gentle  
and he

smokes another  
cigarette. One more  
before turning in.  
One more

before sleep.

.

And he is sitting  
in the back row  
far from the stage lights but still  
close enough to see  
his friends  
laughing  
at old jokes and  
new ones  
and his eye catches  
one of theirs but  
they know him not  
so he just smiles

happy

and they smile  
back  
just the same.

.

His phone rings  
once, then once more  
and he’s answering

sleepy hellos  
and good morning fucker

to the other end  
of the line, 

giggling under the covers,  
burying his face between the pillows

and he laughs.


End file.
